The Lottery Winner
by Museless Fool
Summary: AU. Some people think money will solve all their problems but Makoto is about to find out money can't buy happiness. Or love. Yuri/shoujo ai.
1. Makoto and the Sunshine Pet Clinic

_Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is not my property. 'Nuff said. _

* * *

_A/N: New story, gasp! The next chapter for Verdantia is in the works but in the meantime here is something new to chew on. ;) _

* * *

Chapter One: Makoto and the Sunshine Pet Clinic  


Makoto Kino's hurried pace slowed as she turned the corner on her way to work. A new veterinary clinic had opened on the corner of the block; covered in a warm yellow exterior, the building was pristine and welcoming. The red awning above sported the name of the clinic in big block letters, Sunshine Pet Clinic. A large glass window showed the inside of a waiting room, currently empty except for the vet's assistant sitting at the reception area. Makoto's feet paused and she peered into the waiting room openly as the assistant picked up the phone, all attention focused on the current conversation.

Makoto did not have a pet but she still slowed down as she had done since the first day the clinic had opened. A woman with short blue hair and a lab coat exited one of the inner offices and a smile unconsciously grew on Makoto's face as she followed the woman with her emerald gaze. Makoto did not know the vet's name but she had fallen for the woman on sight. A small sigh left her lips as the woman approached the receptionist's desk. But before she arrived at the desk she looked up, her large blue eyes meeting Makoto's through the window pane. Makoto could feel her cheeks warming as she was caught staring but the woman did not seem to mind, she gave a small wave and a smile and Makoto responded with a wave of her own before scurrying off to work.

Every morning at five minutes to seven, this was their routine; Makoto dawdled long enough in front of the clinic to catch the woman's attention and they would exchange a smile and sometimes a wave. Today Makoto waltzed through the door of the bakery where she worked as if floating on clouds.

"You were almost late, you know Yamato gets really bitchy if we're even a minute late," Shizuku, a dark haired woman with a hime-cut styled hair greeted the brunette. Shizuku was Makoto's coworker at the bakery and fellow comrade in the dating preferences department. She was also incredibly blunt. "Did you speak to her today?"

Makoto shook her head, sienna locks flowing as her hair followed her head movements. "Nope," Despite the negative answer she sported a large blissful grin. _Vet-san's blue eyes are so pretty. _

"Sooo you still don't know her name," Shizuku stated as she donned her apron over shop clothing.

"No," Makoto donned her own apron, her expression unchanged.

Shizuku sighed loudly, "You really are one useless bian."

"Hey! What's wrong with just enjoying the way things are?" Mako frowned, as the word useless penetrated her balloon of happiness.

"Oh absolutely nothing, _if _you were in middle school!" Shizuku flicked her on the forehead with a fingertip then turned to leave the changing area. Makoto followed her out into the shop, an objection on her lips but a customer came in and effectively ended their conversation. Soon more customers arrived and they were both busy with the morning rush. As usual, Makoto received quite a few admiring glances but her mind was on work. And the interrupted conversation with Shizuku.

The brunette knew her coworker was right but there really wasn't anything Makoto felt she could do at the moment. Crippled by school bills Mako was barely making ends meet. How could she ask someone on a date if she could hardly provide for herself? Then there was also lack of time. She worked so many hours she barely had enough time to sleep. When she began university she had hoped to graduate with business management skills and find a job even if it was entry level. She was more than willing to work her way up but in this recession offices already had plenty of workers. Now all she was left with a was piece of paper claiming she graduated and bills she owed.

Mako sighed as she stared at her bentou. The morning was already gone and Shizuku had not exchanged two words with her since their talk earlier due to the constant traffic in and out of the bakery.

"What's got you so down in the dumps?" Shizuku sat down next to Mako and untied her bentou.

Makoto looked up to find her coworker with a smile on her face. The brunette sighed again before taking a bite of her lunch, "the usual...the latest bill."

"Hmm, well I have something to tell you that will perk you right up," chopsticks in hand Shizuku selected a piece of chicken from Mako's bentou and popped it in her mouth.

"What is it?" Mako asked. She was willing to sacrifice a piece of chicken tempura for some good news.

"Mushi got sick yesterday and I had to take her to the vet." Shizuku grinned, waiting for Makoto to catch up. But Makoto was just confused.

"Mushi? Who is Mushi?" The brunette asked before taking a bite of broccoli.

Shizuku rolled her eyes, "And this is why girls call you tall, dark and dumb! Mushi is my pet she's fine. Stupid cat ate something she shouldn't have but anyway...I'm talking about the vet, _your vet_!"

Makoto's eyes widened with excitement as she dropped a piece of carrot, "Vet-san? You met with Vet-san?"

"Yep," Shizuku replied with a smirk, though her eyes were on the contents of Mako's lunch, "I'll tell you Vet-san's name if you buy me a strawberry milk. Or you can hand over the remaining chicken tempura."

Makoto held out her bentou, feeling too worked up to eat, "You can have both, milk and chicken. Just tell me her name!"

"Easy there, tiger!" Shizuku grinned and Makoto thought the woman had to have a sadistic streak a mile wide if she enjoyed torturing her like this. "Vet-san's name is Ami Mizuno-sensei."

Immediately a goopy smile slid onto Mako's face as she repeated the woman's name to herself. She missed Shizuku's eyeroll as she caught Makoto's expression. "You really are tall, dark and dumb," the woman muttered to herself as she continued to eat her lunch while shooting occasional glances at the brunette beside her.

* * *

_To be continued! _


	2. The Universe Works in Mysterious Ways

_The usual disclaimers apply._

* * *

_A/N: And here we are folks with another episode of the manzai comedy duo otherwise known as Shizuku and Makoto! _

* * *

Chapter Two: The Universe Works in Mysterious Ways

A week had gone by since Shizuku had given Makoto the veterinarian's name. But somehow Makoto could not bring herself to say anything to the woman. Despite wanting to know more about Mizuno-sensei she continued to watch her from afar, telling herself that she was content with the status quo. And every day when she entered the bakery and shook her head no she received the same disgusted sigh from Shizuku. Mako could not grasp why Shizuku was so invested in wanting to advance the brunette's relationship with the vet. It was nice to know Shizuku wanted to help but Makoto felt it was pointless to go any further. For all they knew Vet-san could very well be straight.

_But Mizuno sensei always seems to be around the at the same time I'm passing by. Is it a coincidence or does she look forward to the mornings too? _Mako's heart thumped a little faster in her chest at the thought, _No, no, it couldn't be possible. What if Mizuno-sensei was just the friendly sort? She does have a very warm and approachable air to her; anyone who cares for animals must be naturally kind, right? _

Of course, Makoto had already had this conversation with herself many times. She had also convinced herself it was fine to live this way for now, there wasn't anything else she could do but leave things as they were. There was a reason she was single-she felt she had nothing to give should she enter a relationship. When Makoto had shared what she thought was a practical outlook, Shizuku staunchly disagreed and vocally did so hoping the brunette would understand and come to her senses.

That morning as she turned the corner Mako dismissed the thoughts of conversations gone by as she came to a stop on the sidewalk outside the clinic. Through the large window she could see there were visitors already waiting to be seen even though it was early. An old man sat with a colorful parrot in a large cage. Next to him a teenager sat with a small dog in her lap. The assistant was nowhere to be found. The dog caught sight of Mako and barked but she couldn't hear it. The teenage girl turned to see what caught her four-legged friend's attention and Makoto gave a nod, knowing she couldn't spend any more time loitering in front of the building or she would be late for work. Just then the assistant exited one of the inner offices followed by a tall man in a white coat.

_Where's Mizuno-sensei? _Disappointment welled up as her feet began to move again. There had been only one other occasion where the vet had been absent and that was during the first week the clinic had opened.

_I hope she's okay, I'll probably see her tomorrow._

But the next day the vet was not there. Nor the day after. Worry filled Mako as all sorts of scenarios entered her brain. She imagined Mizuno-sensei returning all tanned from an island vacation, or perhaps the vet was laid up with a bad cold or what if she had an accident? The thoughts came nonstop as Mako worked. During her break she unwrapped her bentou with a frown.

Slim fingers grabbed her cheeks, pulling and kneading them painfully and when Mako looked up Shizuku's face loomed above hers.

"What do you think you're doing, showing a face like that at work, you fool?!" Shizuku continued to pinch Makoto's face mercilessly.

"That hurts, Shizuku," Makoto managed to say in spite of the assault on her face.

"That's the idea," Shizuku grinned and it was far from pleasant. A small fearful shiver went up Makoto's spine. "Do you know how many customers were affected by that gloomy air of yours?"

"Gloomy air?" Makoto parroted blankly as she tried to pry the other woman's hands from her face, she finally succeeded after some effort. Shizuku was stronger than she appeared. Rubbing her aching cheeks she thought about her coworker's question, unable to recall any customers that were particularly bothered. Or more like she couldn't. As Shizuku pointed out, Makoto had been too caught up in her own thoughts to really think about where she was and what she had been doing.

"If you're that worried then do something about it!" Shizuku roared and for a moment Makoto had an image of a fire-breathing dragon superimposed over Shizuku's face.

"But what can I do? I can't just go into the clinic and ask about her, can I? They-_Mizuno-sensei,_willthink I'm some kind of stalker!"

Shizuku's eyebrows twitched, "And you think you aren't?"

Makoto's shoulder drooped. What if that was the exact impression Mizuno-sensei had of her?

Shizuku sighed and sat down next to Mako. Her tone was much gentler when she spoke again, "Look, all I'm saying is if I had an admirer, I'd prefer for her to ask me out instead of lurking in front of the bakery everyday. Don't you think your Vet-san would prefer that too?"

Makoto nodded, immediately understanding the sense of Shizuku's words. The shop bell rang indicating another customer had arrived and Shizuku stood right away to attend to the person. Today she was manning the shop while Makoto ate Mako was quite surprised to see Shizuku's head appear again in the doorway with an excited expression. The brunette found it was the first time she was seeing Shizuku with such a look donned on her visage and it made her look like a kid in a candy store.

"You lucky bastard! The universe is working in your favor today!" Shizuku grinned at her before ducking out the door and into the shop again. Was she being cryptic intentionally? _Probably_, Makoto thought, _Shizuku enjoys watching others trying to decode her words. _As used to the woman as she was, Mako was curious at the latest perplexing line combined with the expression Shizuku wore. Mostly it was the expression though.

Placing her bentou aside Mako peered into the shop area and drew back quickly. Her heart began to pound in her chest as familiar short blue hair stood at the counter and paid for the pastries sitting on the tray she held. Shizuku looked towards the doorway, her lips moving, the words not meant to be spoken aloud.

_Do it! _Shizuku mouthed as the vet looked away, the woman's attention caught by a complete group of pastries she had somehow missed. The brunette's eyes roved over her beloved Mizuno-sensei, relieved to find she was alive and well. And she looked absolutely wonderful too!

Makoto shook her head quickly, the motions exaggerated as she crossed her arms to form an x in midair. _It's too soon! _She mouthed back and Shizuku frowned before her face smoothed out into a sunny smile she usually reserved for customers. The vet paid and headed for the door, the transaction over rather quickly. Except the vet didn't leave right away.

"Mushi, right?" The words were spoken unexpectedly to Shizuku.

"Huh?" Shizuku asked, caught off guard.

The vet smiled self-consciously and Makoto thought she looked utterly adorable. She was torn between revealing herself and wanting to simply watch her. Shizuku's words came back to her and Makoto realized the habit of just wanting to watch the woman could be misunderstood as creepy. She swallowed and steeled herself to step into the shop area. But before she raise her foot the animal doctor was speaking again, and Mako paused.

"My apologies," the vet touched her azure bangs with the same self-conscious smile, "I have a bad habit of calling out the pet's name instead of addressing the owner whenever I run into them outside the clinic."

Shizuku laughed out loud, understanding dawning on her face," It's fine, it's fine and yes, Mushi is my cat. I'm her butler, Miyamoto Shizuku."

Mizuno-sensei laughed, a tinkling of ice crystals carrying on a cool, clear day. Makoto practically melted at the sound while also somewhat jealous that Shizuku was the one making her laugh. But to be fair, her coworker was the one having the conversation Makoto told herself in an effort to be rational. The conversation carried on for another moment before the bell rang indicating Vet-san had left.

Silence reigned for a moment before Shizuku grabbed Makoto by the shoulders and shook her. Which was no easy feat in and of itself because Makoto was a head taller than Shizuku. "How spineless can you be?! Go!"

And the next thing Makoto knew she was being propelled out the door and into the sunshine by typhoon Shizuku. And straight into the figure of the vet she adored. Automatically reaching out, she grabbed ahold of the woman ensuring she-and her pastries by extension-remained perfectly upright. Arms around the smaller woman Makoto could only gape in astonishment at the unforeseen event.

"Ah!" Mizuno-sensei seemed just as surprised, although unlike Mako she did not remain at a loss for words for long. A smile of delight lit her face further adding to the brunette's speechlessness.

"It's you!"

* * *

_Thank you, lovely readers who comment, follow and even favorite! _


	3. As Luck Would Have It

_Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and its characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Shizuku is mine. _

* * *

Chapter Three: As Luck Would Have It

"It's you!"

Makoto was frozen in place, the instinct that had propelled her to move before quickly abandoning her the moment she realized just how close she was to the vet. Her left hand was wrapped around the woman; the palm of her hand lay flat in the middle of Mizuno-sensei's back. Her right hand was closed around the vet's left wrist. Their bodies were flush against the other; their breasts, bellies, pelvic areas and thighs touching, exchanging warmth and Makoto could feel the intense heat as her entire face blossomed red. The proximity to the vet was doing wicked things to Makoto's body. The vet's scent was refreshingly cool with a hint of a soft floral perfume. Just the feeling of the woman's body pressed up against Makoto's own body sent her into a tailspin and left the brunette's mouth feeling rather dry.

_So soft! And she smells so good! _

"Uh..." The non-word uttered by the woman brought Makoto back to reality rather quickly. She relinquished her hold, stepping backwards to put some room between them. The space between them did not ease her pounding heart however. The warmth and feel of the vet's skin was imprinted on Makoto's hands and the rest of her body where they had touched.

"I-uh-I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Makoto's words emerged stuttering and stilted.

Vet-sans cheeks were bright red as well but she appeared a lot more composed than Makoto. Her voice and words seemed to confirm she was not so affected. She beamed at Makoto, the smile lustrous, "It's quite all right. Accidents do happen."

Her direct but soft blue gaze which had been glued to Makoto's face dropped lower as she took in the brunette's appearance with baseball hat embroidered with the bakery's name and a plain white apron which hung down to Makoto's knees. "You work at the bakery here, um-"

"Kino Makoto," Makoto instantly supplied, internally rejoicing at the fact that she did not stumble over her own name, "and yes, I do."

"Kino-san," the woman smiled. Mako almost shivered at the way her name sounded when the vet repeated it. It was just her family name but Makoto already loved the way the two syllables sounded coming from the vet's lips. And speaking of lips-Makoto's eyes were drawn to the woman's bow-shaped and naturally pink lips, "I'm Mizuno Ami."

"I know," Makoto replied without thought. The two words were already out of her mouth when her viridian eyes widened in realization. _Kami! Did I just say that out loud?_

Mizuno sensei's response was a casual, "Oh?" A faint smile lingered in the slight curve of her pink lips and the twinkling of her phthalo blue eyes. Mako could see the woman did not seem to mind one bit. But it didn't make her feel any less nervous. What was it about this particular person that did it to her? She had no idea, she was simply drawn to the woman.

The vet's _oh_ floated away into silence and they stood there just looking at the other. It was the first time Makoto was seeing the woman without the white lab coat. She admired the way pale pink three-quartered sleeved top fit the woman comfortably while accentuating the curves of her upper body. Today she wore a slim gray skirt that fell just above her knees and exposed slender calves and trim ankles. Her feet were adorned in sensible flat shoes that were a shade darker than the blouse.

Today had provided an unexpected treat and Makoto found herself smiling like a fool while her brain stalled. She urged herself to speak, _Say something, say anything! _

A chiming interrupted Makoto's thoughts and she realized it was coming somewhere from Mizuno-sensei's person. Whipping out a cellphone from her pocket hidden in her skirt the woman read the message then returned the phone to its previous location. With a smile of regret she excused herself. "I'm very sorry Kino-san, I need to return to the clinic."

Disappointment filled Makoto and she wondered if Mizuno-sensei could tell. "Ah yes, I need to get back to the bakery as well."

"I hope we get to chat a bit longer next time," the vet added. Mako nodded in agreement. The woman gave a small wave and a smile before she began her short walk back to the Sunshine Pet Clinic.

Was it really okay to leave things as they were? Would they really get another opportunity to meet and talk again as the woman had said? Or would it go back to the same routine of their morning greeting? Makoto shook her head. She did not want to return to the way things had been, the few words she had exchanged with Mizuno-sensei was not satisfactory. The sparse bit of communication had plainly illuminated the fact that she did not know enough about the woman and it woke the the urge to find out more. Admiring her from afar could not suffice; not when Mizuno-sensei called her name so sweetly. And especially since she knew she wouldn't be able to forget the feeling of the woman's body against hers.

"Wait!"

It was too late to rethink or second guess herself. The word was already out and the vet halted, turned to face her once more. _In for a penny, in for a pound, as they say, _Makoto thought to herself. She closed the distance between them, her long strides easily overtaking the yards to the woman.

Makoto's cheeks flushed hot again as she tried not to think about the nervousness that was running rampant in her brain. The apron swirled between her legs as she walked, flashing like a white flag. But this time it could not stand for surrender. The sun above felt like the largest spotlight in the world shone down on her.

The vet's eyebrows lifted questioningly, her head tilted to the side and the blue bangs above her eyes stirred with the breeze that drifted down the street. Makoto took a deep breath wondering if the woman truly meant what she said. Makoto had plenty of experience when it came to girls who said yes only to find out they did not truly mean yes. There was a time for kindness and then there was a time for honesty. Which would the vet give her? She squeezed her hands shut, the knuckles turning almost white with nervousness. Her hands felt cold and numb as she anticipated what Mizuno-sensei might say.

"I-ah—would you like to go out for a cup of coffee sometime?"

A large smile grew on the face looking up at her, blue eyes alight above pink cheeks. "Yes, that would be lovely."

_Yes. She said, yes!_

Makoto grinned, happiness making her giddy. Mizuno-sensei's smile seemed to widen when she spotted Makoto's.

"I really do need to get back but stop by the clinic tomorrow and I'll give you my number."

"Okay!"

"Have a good day, Kino-san.."

"You too!." Makoto called out to the woman before turning on her heels and headed back to the bakery.

Shizuku, wearing a large grin stood behind the counter as Mako stepped into the interior of the shop. "Finally!" She practically squealed to the brunette.

"I know!" Mako felt like dancing, she was floating on air.

"Hey! What's with all that racket out there?!" A deep gruff voice emerged from the back room of the shop and both Makoto and Shizuku giggled quietly, making sure the sounds of laughter did not reach the ears of grumpy Yamato. Mako felt nothing could ruin the rest of the day.

And she was right.

-x-x-x-

That evening as Makoto bought the ingredients for dinner in her shopping district she passed by a small shop that sold toys, various knick knacks and takarakuji tickets. A young woman was tending the shop and Makoto estimated she might have been a few years older than the girl. Catching Makoto's eyes the young woman jumped at the chance for a sale.

"Hey Oneesan! Why don't you try your luck today? You might win something good."

Mako paused, typically she was not the type to give in to impulse shopping. Nor did she buy lottery tickets—she felt it was a waste of money that could be used for more practical matters. But today she shrugged her shoulders in a _why not? g_esture before giving the girl three hundred yen.

"Arigato!" The girl smiled at her cutely and Makoto felt one grow on her face in response, "good luck!"

"Thanks," Mako waved and walked on, shoving the piece of paper in her pocket. The question, w_hat if I won? _entertained her for a moment before her stomach intruded, loudly protesting it needed food and it needed it now. Makoto's cheeks reddened, hoping no one noticed. The people around her were caught up in their own business whether it was buying or selling and she let out a small sigh of relief, her legs moving faster.

_Okay! Food first and daydreams later, _she told herself. Climbing the flight of stairs to the small apartment building, she entered her one room apartment, stepped out of her sneakers and placed the ingredient's for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's lunch in the kitchen area. She emptied her pockets, placing the lottery ticket near the small shrine located in the corner of her room and changed into comfortable shorts. Making quick work of dinner, Makoto browsed through the day's mail and stacked the bills she owed together before taking a bath. She settled into the futon, and in the dark, visions of the pretty Vet-san, the stack of bills stamped _paid _and a large traditional styled house floated behind her lids before she fell asleep.

* * *

_Note: You guys are smart readers, so I'm sure you've figured that takarakuji means lottery._

* * *

_To be continued.  
_

_Thanks for reading! Comments are most welcome. _

_p.s. Is Mako out of character?_


	4. The Old Standby

Chapter Four: The Old Standby

For days Makoto was on pins and needles as she waited for Saturday's arrival. Having made plans with the vet to meet at a cafe, she anticipated and dreaded the upcoming event. Anticipation because she could not wait to see the woman outside of their morning routine and dread because she worried about all the things that could go wrong when the time came for them to meet. She plagued Shizuku with multiple scenarios of _what ifs _while she was out with Mizuno-sensei. _What if Mizuno sensei does not show? What if I run out of things to say? What if it's a super posh cafe, how will I afford it? What if the vet did not realize that it was a date? _

Shizuku reassured her at first that everything would go well but when Makoto continued to go on as Saturday approached the woman lost her temper. Threatening to show up during Makoto's date with the intention of sharing embarrassing stories of Mako caused the brunette to clam up quickly. Makoto did not take the threat from the dark-haired woman lightly and she curbed her paranoid impulsive thoughts from becoming questions. She acknowledged Shizuku was helping in her own way and she needed to stop herself from entertaining all the negative possibilities. She also recognized she had been much more self-assured and confident just a few years ago. _How did I get so neurotic? O_f course she knew full well it had not happened overnight but through a series of events that had left her feeling less than herself. Coupled with her financial difficulties Makoto had begun to feel as if a relationship was just not in the cards for her.

But a small amount of hope had blossomed inside her, thanks to the vet's interest and Shizuku's meddling. It was too late to turn back.

-x-x-x-

On Saturday, an hour before her date Makoto stood in front of the mirror and tried to look at herself through a different pair of eyes. She wondered if she was dressed too plainly in the white shirt and the slim fitting dark jeans. They did give her figure a nice silhouette, she thought. The jeans showed off her long lean legs and the top's front button pockets and unbuttoned collar drew the eye to the hint of cleavage. She rolled up the sleeves up to her elbows liking the look the button tab gave the sleeves. On a whim she unrolled them again and stepped to her closet. She found the jacket she was looking for right away, a light olive green unlined motorcycle styled garment. Slipping into the thin piece of clothing she nodded in approval as she pushed the sleeves up to her forearms. Casual, but not too casual. A wide bronze bangle on one wrist completed the look.

A quick glance at the clock warned her she would be late if she didn't leave in the next few minutes. A quick swipe of pink gloss over her lips and she was ready. Slipping her feet into a pair of strappy flats she pulled the door behind her and was on her way. Nervousness exploded in her belly, a dormant volcano come to life now that she was on her way. _Relax, it's just coffee, _she repeated the words Shizuku told her as she entered the station and boarded the train. She took a few deep breaths and stopped quickly when the woman in the seat across from hers began to stare at her curiously. Pink rouged her cheeks and a sigh of relief left her when the woman exited at the next stop. The one after that was hers and she walked briskly to the cafe, finding the one story building easily enough among the other shops in the square. She arrived ten minutes early but when she entered she found the vet was already seated.

"Kino-san!" The woman greeted her warmly, a smile on her face. Makoto made a conscious effort to not smile goofily even though she rather felt it. Mizuno-sensei looked wonderful, and appeared a little dressier than usual in a turquoise one piece dress with a square collar. A wide sash highlighted a small waist before the fabric of the dress draped over her hips to flow just above the woman's knees freely. She did not appear to be wearing any makeup and Makoto noted to herself the woman did not need it anyway. She looked perfectly at home in the airy cafe. As Makoto glanced around she noticed the wooden surfaces and exposed beams gave the little business a chic yet comfortable ambiance. Wide french doors opened up onto a patio where patrons could also be seated should they wish to take in the fresh air.

As she sat, Makoto addressed the vet. "Mizuno-sensei, thank you for coming. You're very early," she noted, "I hope you didn't wait too long?"

The vet smiled, "Yes, punctuality was drilled into me at a young age. It's important to respect the person you are meeting by being on time." Her smile widened, "I have to say you have the same sense of respect as well-you arrived early too. And to answer your question, I just sat down when you showed up."

Makoto blushed at the compliment the woman gave her. A waiter unobtrusively arrived at their table and they ordered drinks, a cafe mocha for Mizuno sensei and a cappuccino for Makoto. As she looked across the table at the woman Makoto felt entranced by the sight of Mizuno sensei's creamy skin on display. She recalled the warmth and feel of the woman when she held her for that brief moment outside the bakery. A hazy heat began to swirl around her chest area.

Makoto was startled when the woman caught her eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"You look lovely in that dress," she blurted on instinct and was immediately pleased to see the vet blush at her words.

"Thank you," She gave a shy smile before responding, "so do you."

Makoto offered a thank you as well while she desperately thought of something to start the conversation. Their communication via phone had been brief; there had been no time for her to feel anxious about chatting on the phone but in person it was a different story entirely.

The arrival of their beverages saved Makoto a few moments and she decided to begin with the old standby, "So Mizuno-sensei, what made you decide to become a veterinarian?"

_A million other things to ask and that's what you say? Smooth, Makoto, very smooth. _

"It's a somewhat sad story, would you still like to hear it?" Mizuno-sensei asked with a hint of graveness in her expression.

Makoto waved her hand quickly, "Oh! You don't have to tell me if it makes you sad. We can talk about other things."

"I'm kidding, it's actually a very plain story. It would probably bore you," the vet grinned and Makoto was charmed.

"Do you always tease everyone that asks that question?" Makoto asked with a small smile.

"Not usually, somehow I wanted to make it an exciting tale for you," Mizuno sensei admitted, her cheeks pinkening. The ends of her lips curled up bashfully with a laugh and Makoto thought the expression completely adorable. _Is this what they mean when they say 'moe'?_

Makoto forgot she was supposed to be nervous, "Does that mean I'm a special exception?"

"I'm not sure," the vet quipped and Makoto laughed out loud at the response.

"You know, Mizuno sensei, you're not like how I imagined at all."

"Then I'm glad you finally asked me out so I could set the record straight, Kino-san" the vet bantered.

"I am too," Makoto confessed, the sincerity of her words obvious. Happiness overflowed in her chest. She had not smiled so much in a very long time. She had not imagined that simply having coffee with someone could make her feel so alive.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! There's more to come on their date but I hope this suffices for now. Until next time! _


	5. A Walk in the Park

_A/N: The hardest part of writing this is having the two of them refer to each other so formally. I can't wait until they can finally call each other in a more intimate manner. _

* * *

Chapter Five: A Walk in the Park

"So my neighbor runs straight up the slide and I didn't even stop to think about it even though my mother was shouting threats in the background. I took off after him. I was almost at the top when I ended up doing a faceplant and then slid right back down to the bottom while he was already off the jungle gym on the other side. To this day, I still can't figure out how he managed to go up such a smooth surface so quickly. But! It was a good lesson on using the slide properly. Er, not to mention painful-I ended up with a fractured nose at five years old."

"Ow!" Mizuno-Sensei winced, the slender fingers of her right hand covering her parted lips as she gasped at Makoto's story. "that must have been excruciating for you."

Makoto could feel the woman's stare on her face and became self conscious, a blush rose in her cheeks. "It was at the time, but pain is a funny thing; when it's gone we quickly forget just how badly it hurt. And sometimes what we do remember is just a ghost of the real thing."

The vet smiled, "I'm glad to see it turned out fine despite the fracture."

Mako touched her nose absentmindedly with a finger, "Thanks to mom. She wanted to make sure it was healed properly. She said my face was my only saving grace, knowing my attitude."

"I don't see anything wrong with your attitude," the vet said as she walked beside the brunette, "I think it turned out rather well." She smiled up at Makoto as they continued their walk. After an hour of conversation at the cafe the vet had asked Makoto if she cared to take a walk in the park nearby and the brunette had readily agreed. At the entrance there was an area designated for small children to play. The sight of the play area complete with jungle gym had steered their conversation towards childhood. And in Mako's case: childhood mishaps.

Makoto was thoroughly enjoying the outdoors while they sauntered along the path further into the park. She laughed, "Thank you! I've had some time to adjust. According to mom, I was a bratty daredevil. I think she was really scared I would take that attitude straight into adulthood."

"I think all parents worry about things like that," Mizuno-sensei stated, "What does your mother think now?"

Makoto's smile held a sudden sadness, "I'm not quite sure. I can only hope she thinks I've turned out okay. She passed away a few years ago." She glanced at the vet and was surprised to see the woman's eyes held a teary sheen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring the conversation to a such a depressing topic," she apologized to the shorter woman. She was stopped however; surprise filled her when she felt the warmth of the vet's palm on her arm.

"Kino-san, I would gladly listen if you wanted to talk about your mother," the woman said kindly. A lump formed in Makoto's throat as she looked into Mizuno-sensei's upturned face and her consoling eyes. Even her touch felt comforting on Mako's arm. She had been right about the woman's compassionate nature. But to take advantage of her offer while out for the first time did not sit well with Mako.

"Thank you, Mizuno-sensei," Makoto cleared her throat, her voice husky, "That's kind of you but I'd rather hear about you. What was your childhood like?"

The woman gave her arm a squeeze and Makoto could see a twinge of regret in her blue eyes as she removed her hand. Makoto also shared the emotion, she missed the warmth already. They resumed their walk and ahead of them was a small lake. A few rowboats were out on the water, all couples Makoto realized. She wondered if the vet would be interested in going out on the lake, then put the thought aside when the woman began to speak.

"It was very quiet. I was a shy child, painfully so. I spent more time with books than other kids. My parents worked a lot; they were both doctors. So a lot of the time it was just myself and the housekeeper Yamada-san." A smile came to Mizuno-sensei's face as she recalled a particular memory. "I loved when summer came around though. My grandparents had a house in the countryside and I would spend all my summer vacations there. They had a lot of pets, they both loved animals."

Mako returned the smile the vet gave her, "Of course!" She said to the woman teasingly. Her tone was more gentle when she spoke again, "It sounds wonderful, those summer memories. I hope you were able to make friends eventually though. You don't seem so shy now."

Mizuno-sensei nodded, "I was. I was able to make some friends by middle school. We still keep in touch and reunite every so often." They both came to a stop when they came to the edge of the water, and a family of ducks swimming near the shore glanced at them expectantly.

Makoto threw a grin in the vet's direction, "I suppose they're waiting for a snack?"

Mizuno-sensei dived into her handbag and retrieved a small brown paper bag. Makoto was incredibly curious as to what the woman had in there. The mystery was quickly solved when the vet removed a small recyclable takeaway container with grapes cut in half. "We can't disappoint them now, can we?" The woman answered Makoto's question with her own.

"Eh? Don't tell me you usually walk around with food to feed animals you happen to come across?" Makoto gaped at her in surprise.

"Hahaha, no," the shorter woman laughed aloud.

"You do know, if word gets out to the other animals you're going to need a bigger purse, Vet-san," Makoto declared. Her heart was pounding in her chest despite her teasing of the woman however. The vet was like a magician, surprising the tall woman at every turn and Makoto wondered just how much more she could possibly fall for this person. Of course she wasn't going to mention or even remotely come close to the 'L' word anytime soon.

The woman's voice containing a hint of a smile broke her away from her thoughts, "Vet-san?"

The brunette laughed weakly, and she made herself busy by taking a few pieces of grape halves and tossing them one by one into the lake. The ducks dived after the treat, loathed to let any of the fruit get away. Makoto's face was red, her stare refusing to leave the ducks as she explained. "Er...that's how I referred to you when I didn't know your name." She dared a glance at the shorter woman and could see a pleased smile on the vet's face despite her pink cheeks.

"...I like it," the woman admitted in a soft voice.

Makoto was speechless for a moment. Her face felt even hotter. Vet-san really was too cute. Not to mention incredibly pretty. Makoto snuck peeks at her from her periphery as they fed the ducks in silence. When the fruit was gone the ducks swam away, disinterest now plain among the raft.*

"Why grapes?" Mako asked, as the vet put away the container neatly for later disposal, "I thought people usually fed them bread? Also, where did you get the grapes?"

The vet answered the last question first, "At the cafe while you were in the restroom. I frequent the establishment often so they usually prepare the grapes for me whenever I visit. I always take a walk down to the lake after unless its raining. And to answer your first question- bread gives little nutritional value, it can lead to malnutrition. It's also very fattening, making it harder for them to fly. There are all sorts of cons like overcrowding, pollution and even disease. Grapes are a healthy alternative. Also grains, birdseed or even defrosted frozen peas."

"I had no idea bread was so bad for them." Mako claimed, "So not only do you care for the pets but also you look out for the wild animals. You're a regular Saint Francis."

"It's really not that big of a deal, Kino-san," The woman said shyly looking over Makoto's shoulder, "I'm happyI was able to teach you something new."

At that moment Makoto badly wanted to reach over and pull the smaller woman into her arms. Even worse was the urge to kiss the vet. She restrained herself however. She could not go about acting too familiar. And even if the woman considered this a date Mako was not confident their feelings ran in the same vein. She would simply have to make do and enjoy the presence of the vet.

The woman gazed at her for an instant and Makoto thought for a moment that the look contained a trace of longing. _I'm starting to imagine things, s_he shook her head.

"Is something wrong?" The smaller woman asked with some concern.

"Ah-no," Makoto denied with another shake of her head, "Ready to head back?"

"Sure," the vet answered and they began their walk back the way they came. The loud quacks of the ducks faded in the distance and the rowboats and their passengers were no longer in view. And as they walked they chatted more about their likes and dislikes. For the first time in a long time Mako could say she was content and really meant it.

* * *

_*Note: apparently a group of ducks on water can be referred to as a raft. You learn something new everyday. I know I did. lol_

_To be continued._


	6. A Hard Fall from Cloud Nine

Chapter Six: A Hard Fall from Cloud Nine

Makoto felt like she was floating as she began her walk up the steps to her second floor apartment. Before saying goodbye Mizuno-sensei had admitted she had a wonderful time, and wondered out loud if Makoto wanted to have dinner next time. Makoto had said yes at once and Mizuno-sensei's smile was beatific. Now she pondered if she had appeared overeager to the woman. _Does it really matter?, _a small voice asked her, _Mizuno-_s_ensei extended an invitation for dinner. She wants to see you again. _Mako smiled goofily, not bothering to hide the bliss she felt. Surprise greeted her when she noticed Shizuku sitting in front of her door. A black plastic bag sat beside her and the woman was absorbed with her phone, earbuds tucked into her ears.

She quickened her steps up the last couple of stairs and was beside her friend in mere moments. Shizuku noticed her arrival and with a gentle tug on the headset wires the buds fell out of her ears.

"Why didn't you call me?" Mako asked as she dug into her bag for the keys.

"Another ten minutes and I might have had to interrupt your hot date with Vet-san," Shizuku replied with a lurid grin as she stood and pocketed her phone before adding, "I didn't wait that long anyway."

"You know it wasn't that kind of date," Makoto scolded her friend, though her cheeks had pinked at the prospect of _having_ that kind of date with the woman.

"You are so easy to read," Shizuku laughed as she followed the brunette into the entryway to the one room apartment. Stepping out of her shoes she absentmindedly called out, "Pardon the intrusion."

"What's in the bag?" Makoto asked, as she removed her jacket and put it away. She had a sneaking suspicion she already knew the answer.

Shizuku held up the plastic bag and displayed it proudly, "Beer and sake! In case you came home crying I wanted to console you."

"Gee thanks," Makoto said dryly though she did appreciate the sentiment. Underneath the somewhat sadistic attitude Shizuku was a good person, and a great friend. She sat at the table knowing the woman would join her soon enough.

"Well its not like you had a bad date though. So we're celebrating instead," her friend said as she removed two beers, gave one to Makoto and placed the rest in the fridge. She drank at Makoto's place often enough to make herself right at home. Before seating herself at the table she gave a bow towards the small shrine in the corner, "Good evening Kino-san." Her attention was caught by a piece of paper and she held it up to Mako.

"I thought you didn't buy these?"

"I don't, I bought that last week. I always forget to check the numbers." Mako replied.

Shizuku mock frowned as she sat down across the table from Makoto, "You should! I could be having drinks with a rich person right now."

"Yeah right!" Makoto crowed in amusement at the thought, "Anyway, how did you know the date went well?" She asked before taking a sip of her cold beverage.

"Like I said, you're easy to read. You look so damn happy it's practically leaking out of you," Shizuku commented with an edgy smile.

Makoto released the sappy grin she had been holding back since meeting Shizuku at the door, "It was so great! She's incredible! We sat and talked for a while; she's funnier than I imagined." Makoto took a swig of her beer before continuing, "We also took a walk in the park nearby and fed some ducks."

"Eh? That's it?" Shizuku asked impatiently, "No kiss? Not even holding hands?"

"Maybe next time," Makoto said with a hopeful smile. Truth be told she had been too scared to initiate any contact with the woman although all Mako wanted to do was snuggle up to the vet and never let her go. _Okay, maybe that's not all, _she admitted to herself.

"Oh?" One of Shizuku's eyebrows perking up was enough to inject volumes into the single syllable.

"We're meeting for again for dinner sometime next week."

"Will you look at that!" Shizuku exclaimed to Mako as she finished her first beer, "Although I am really not surprised. The poor woman was just waiting for you to make the first move."

"I suppose so," Mako murmured while nodding. Part of her was still there at the park with the vet. What if she had not hesitated? What would Vet-san's lips taste like? Makoto was already familiar with the warmth of the woman's body but the patch of exposed skin around Mizuno-sensei's collar had been most distracting at times. She felt an urge to caress the area with her fingertips. Her chest suddenly felt warm, her heart was skipping several beats.

Shizuku slapped a hand on the table between them suddenly, causing the brunette to jump, "I do believe we need some snacks to go with the drinks."

Makoto nodded quickly, agreeably; she hoped her thoughts had not been written on her face just a moment ago. Her cheeks were hot, "Okay, let's go to the convenience store." Conveniently enough, there was a Lawson located across the street from Makoto's building and the quick trip took them less than ten minutes.

As the evening wore on Makoto continued to mention Mizuno-sensei but she noticed as time went on Shizuku was responding less and less. _We have been drinking a lot_, she admitted, _but it's really unlike Shizuku to be this quiet. _

She was feeling the effects of the alcohol and knew at some point soon she wouldn't be able to feel her toes. It was a good time to stop. Especially if Shizuku was tired. She looked over the table at the woman, a frown coming to her face unconsciously as she took in her friend's appearance. Shizuku was almost slumped over the table, her head was propped up by both hands on the sides. Was the alcohol playing tricks on her or did Shizuku look exceedingly sad all of a sudden?

"Hey, Shizuku," Mako's words exited her mouth a little slurred, "Shizuku, are you okay? What's wrong?"

The brunette found herself caught in the stare of the dark haired woman, "What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Beth dumped me," Shizuku said softly, turning her gaze down to the table. Makoto could not make heads or tails of the woman's statement.

"Beth? Who's Beth? And she dumped you?" Her brain finally caught up as she realized what her friend was saying, "You had a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me? For how long? And why did you keep it a secret?" As the thoughts rushed her they left her mouth. She felt considerably hurt that Shizuku had not bothered to fill her on that one detail. They were supposed to be friends. _Nevermind that, _the other part of her brain spoke up, _she just lost her girlfriend. _

"Do you remember that American girl that came by the bakery a few times last year?"

Mako nodded, she suddenly felt very sober. "The blonde that spoke impeccable Japanese?"

"Yeah. That's Beth. We've been together since then, although it's mostly long distance." As she listened to Shizuku she was puzzled why the woman felt it was necessary to keep it a secret.

Mako couldn't help herself any longer, "Why did she dump you though?"

Shizuku laughed, but it was not a happy sound. She swiped a hand across her eyes and the brunette realized she was crying. She stood on wobbly legs and went around to the other side of the table. Sitting next to Shizuku she placed her arms around the woman. Usually full of life, Shizuku seemed very small in comparison to her usual self as she turned to Mako and accepted the solace of the brunette's arms.

"Oh Makoto, I'm so stupid," Shizuku cried. Makoto felt her shirt grow wet at the shoulder and rubbed the palm of her hand comfortingly along her friend's back.

"Shh, don't say that. I know you don't mean that," She reassured Shizuku. Deep down she knew the words did not matter though, what the woman really needed was someone to comfort her. And that she could do. But she couldn't help but think of the vet fleetingly.

"No, I am," Shizuku's voice was muffled, "I really am. She was right to dump me." Shizuku lifted her head and Makoto could see the tears no longer ran down her friend's face though her eyes were still watery. An unidentifiable emotion shone through, one she had never seen on Shizuku's face before but directed at Makoto it made the brunette uncomfortable.

"I can't really be her girlfriend if I am in love with someone else," Makoto stiffened at the revelation. Shizuku's dark gaze was glued to her face and the brunette felt an explosion in her chest as the pieces came together.

"Wai-" But she did not get the entire word out, could not, because Shizuku's lips were on hers. She tasted the salt of the woman's tears and the dominant taste of beer. Shizuku's lips were warm and under different circumstances could have been pleasant but Makoto could not deal with the reality of what was happening right now.

She pushed Shizuku away and stood before taking a few steps back, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Shizuku did not answer, she did not even look at Makoto. The brunette wasn't sure whether she was relieved or alarmed when Shizuku picked herself up and walked out the door. Chaos had exploded inside her and what she had known as up moments before was now down and she couldn't begin to figure it out. She scrubbed her face with her hands then ran to the door hoping to catch Shizuku. But when she stepped outside there was no sign of her friend. She didn't know if she should try to find the woman or trust her to get home safely. Makoto was completely at a loss. She stood outside for a long time, neither taking a step back or forward. The moon was out but Mako did not enjoy the view for once.

In the end, when the moon had fallen behind a cloud Makoto turned and trudged back into her apartment.

* * *

_Sigh. Oh dear. _


	7. The Clarity After

_Disclaimer: Ami-chan and Mako-chan are Takeuchi-sensei's babies, not mine. Though I do accept responsibility for the tale itself. _

_A/N: Hello again, readers. It's been a while. Real life likes to interrupt my musings and daydreams every so often. I thank you all for being so kind and for being so patient. This chapter was done so I could get back into the swing of things but I hope you all like it anyway!_

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Clarity After

Her feet pounded the sidewalk. It was the only thing she was aware of; the moment her foot connected with the smallest patch of ground for that brief moment as she ran through the streets while the sun began its daily trek in the sky.

Daybreak came while Makoto waited for sleep. After tossing and turning all night she had given up the moment she saw the pale glow of morning arrive. Putting away her futon mechanically she changed into shorts and a tank top. As she laced up her beat up old sneakers from her last year of high school her mind was already a million miles away, remembering the feeling of feet slapping the ground while her she pushed forward to that faraway goal.

Makoto had been a member of the track club in high school and even participated in a few tournaments but these days she wasn't as diligent when it came to running. The moment she entered university, she had put it aside, focusing more on her studies. But every so often there came a time when she felt like she needed to run. It wasn't about exercise, nor was it about keeping healthy. It was simply unleashing her own power, relying on her own strength to take her from one point to another. It was relishing in the achievement and the afterglow; her legs feeling like jelly and sweat clinging to her skin while her breath came in short pants.

Makoto just loved to run; it was freedom from everything else.

It was the only thing that could clear her head when she needed to figure things out-especially important things. She could only focus on her physical self while running but afterwards there was always a clarity and calmness. She needed that right now. Shizuku was her best friend, she needed to figure out a way to fix the messiness that existed between them. Stretching outside her door she skipped down the stairs and jogged around the block as a warm up before she took off on her usual route past the shopping district and towards the river. The thoughts began to leave her one by one until her mind was empty and all she felt was the ground under her shoes and the wind in her face. She ran parallel to the river, encountering a few early morning joggers like herself but not really noticing them. At the forty minute mark there was a bend in a river and usually she would turn and loop back towards her apartment but today she followed the bend without noticing the time or the distance.

She diverged from the river's path and came upon a wide road. Her feet decided to take the road without consulting her brain. The day had become brighter, the streets busier now that she was away from the banks of the river. The few stars that were visible earlier were no longer noticeable in the daylight. At the traffic lights her feet moved even as she came to a stop while waiting to cross. It might have been the sixth or seventh light where she waited, counting the seconds under her breath until the color changed when someone called her name.

"Kino-san?" A voice caught her attention and she paused in her counting, her feet coming to a rest as she turned around. Immediately she became aware of her appearance. Mizuno-sensei was approaching her and she swiped the dripping sweat from her forehead while taking a few steps to meet the woman. Mizuno-sensei appeared fresh from the shower, her hair short hair sparkling with moisture. She was dressed comfortably in shorts and close-fitting white v-necked shirt. Makoto had never seen her dressed like this; Mizuno-sensei looked terribly attractive nevertheless.

"It is you, Kino-san," Mizuno-sensei smiled at her in delight, "I thought I might have been mistaken. Good morning!"

"Good morning, Mizuno-sensei!" Mako tried to inject as much cheer into her voice as possible along with a smile but her greeting came out lackluster and tired. She was happy to see Vet-san, yet at the same time she was not, the confusion about Shizuku bothered her more than anything else. Perhaps her inner turmoil revealed itself on her face because the vet looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Kino-san?"

Makoto felt her eyes burning at the woman's question and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She did not quite know how to respond to Mizuno-sensei's kindness but she did know she did not want to burden the woman with her own problems.

"I-Yes, I'm okay, thank you. Just a bit tired," Mako responded finally when her breathing eased.

The vet's eyes displayed skepticism but she refrained from commenting further and Makoto was thankful for that. Wanting to change the topic she took a quick glance around the area. She realized she did not recognize the neighborhood. How far did she run exactly? Behind the woman she could see a two-story building with a familiar name. It was a large family gym boasting two pools and a sauna on the lower floors and the gym on the upper floors. She had seen the ads often enough and recalled it was located in the next town over. Well, now she knew where she was. Except getting home might be a tad difficult.

She nodded in the direction of the gym, "Are you a member there, Mizuno-sensei?"

"Oh yes, though I only come here for the pool," Mizuno-sensei smiled, "I'm not particularly keen on athletics except when it comes to swimming."

That explained the faint whiff of chlorine she had gotten from the vet. Mako grinned, forgetting her troubles for a moment. After unexpectedly running into the woman she learned something new about her.

"Don't you live the next town over? Do you often run this far?" Vet-san asked, and Makoto shook her head in response. Yesterday she had forgotten she had told the woman where she lived and the vet had revealed she was a town away. Had she unconsciously run in Mizuno-sensei's direction?

_This isn't good._

She ran her hands through her bangs sticky with sweat, "Today my feet sort of ran away with me. I might have gotten myself lost if you hadn't called out to me," she gave a husky laugh unaware that it was seeped in sadness. Mizuno-sensei's eyes were warm and displayed an amount of worry when Mako glanced at her.

"This may sound very forward Kino-san, but would you like to join me for breakfast at home?"

Makoto's heart which had finally slowed down from running kicked into high gear again, " Eh, I wouldn't want to intrude you during your time off from work-"

"Don't be silly, you wouldn't be intruding. It would be nice to have company for once, human company anyway." The vet beamed at her and Makoto couldn't resist the smile.

"Okay, if you don't mind," she responded, giving the shorter woman one of her own. Mizuno-sensei gestured to her right, indicating which direction her home lay and Makoto fell in step beside her. She was happy but felt self-conscious of her appearance. Not to mention she was going to be alone with Vet-san. But with the incident from last night still preying on her mind she wondered if she had made the right decision by accepting the woman's invitation. But it was too late to back out without offending Mizuno-sensei, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She would simply make the best of it and enjoy her Sunday morning with Vet-san. When she returned home she resolved to call Shizuku so they could talk. That would be the first step. What came after was uncertain, but she knew she wanted her best friend back.

* * *

_To be continued._

_To everyone that reviewed so far, sorry I have not gotten around to responding, I will soon. Thank you all for your support! _


	8. Breakfast with Vet-san

Chapter Eight: Breakfast With Vet-san

Makoto fell in step beside the blue-haired woman, nervousness in the shape of butterflies fluttering in her belly. They turned onto a smaller tree-lined street, leaving the big road behind them and the sound of traffic became muted. Looking around Makoto noticed the houses ranged from one family to two family styled homes and had predominantly western features. It was a peaceful area and she wondered how long she would have to work in order to afford a home in this neighborhood. She was quite sure it wouldn't come cheap. It was a sharp reminder of the fact that there was a big difference between herself and the vet.

"How long have you lived in this neighborhood, Mizuno-sensei?" Mako asked as they walked by the neat little houses complete with flower gardens.

"It's been a couple of months," Mizuno-sensei answered with a small smile, "I moved in a few days before I started at the clinic."

"That must have been difficult having to move and then starting work immediately," Makoto sympathized.

"Not really, I'm actually house sitting for a year. I only needed to bring my clothes and Jack."

"Jack. A pet?" The brunette guessed out loud as she recalled the vet asking for human company while extending her breakfast invitation.

The vet beamed, "Yes, he's a Scottish terrier." Their hands accidentally brushed together and heat blossomed where they touched before spreading all over the brunette's body.

"But not a terror, I hope?" Makoto joked lamely to cover the reaction she was having and the vet chuckled. The pleasing tinkle of the woman's laugh drew Makoto's gaze. Mizuno-sensei's head was tilted down and her blue lashes were beautiful and long from the angle which Makoto saw them. The contrast of colors on the vet's creamy skin and pink cheeks were breathtaking.

"Only when it comes to snacks," Mizuno-sensei paused with a smile aimed at Makoto. They stood at the gate in front of a small brick house which looked like it belonged in the middle of a forest somewhere instead of a city neighborhood. Mako almost gaped at the picturesque landscape. On the left side of the lot , a driveway extended past the house and towards the back of the property ending at a small shed with wide double doors. The house was located away from the road, leaving plenty of room in the front of the house. The front yard boasted a thriving garden containing a variety of flowers including roses, lilies, orchids, hydrangeas and mums.

She was too surprised when the smaller woman unlatched the gate and beckoned her to enter.

"Wow! What a gorgeous garden!" Makoto exclaimed, finding her voice as they walked towards the house.

"I know. I just love it here, it's very close to my ideal home," the vet smiled, "All that's missing is-"

"-a pool!" Makoto finished the woman's sentence with a smile.

Mizuno-sensei laughed while nodding, "That's right, Kino-san. Though I really can't complain when there is a gym with a pool nearby. It's not a bad place to live for the next year, right?"

"Not bad at all," Makoto agreed, "I'd say you're very fortunate." They arrived at the door and Mizuno-sensei dove into her pockets and emerged with the keys. As the key slid into the lock it set off a series of barks from inside the house.

"Don't be alarmed, that's how Jack greets me," the vet reassured Mako with a touch to the brunette's arm, before greeting her pet. "I'm home, Jack!" The barking stopped and Jack simply woofed once as Mizuno-sensei petted him in greeting. Makoto, standing behind the vet felt her cheeks grow warm as she wondered how the vet would greet her if Makoto was the one meeting her at the door every time she came home. Her skin was still warm where the vet made contact.

"Oh, please come in, Kino-san," the woman called back to her as she stepped out of her shoes.

"Pardon the intrusion," Makoto uttered, her heart pounding as she entered Mizuno-sensei's home. She didn't feel calm now that she was indoors and except for the four legged fellow, they were alone. Jack's attention was focused on her now as she bent and petted the dog. He barked once and spun around, tail wagging to and fro, pleased to make a new friend.

"He likes you," Mizuno sensei smiled at her and Makoto smiled back. She felt a moment of pure bliss at being in Mizuno-sensei's home, with the woman smiling at her. And Jack was totally adorable too. She bent to greet him properly placing her open palm in front of him. He nuzzled her hand and she grinned, scratching him behind the ears. Was she getting ahead of herself if she let herself imagine visiting the woman at home and simply spending time together? Her fingers ruffled Jack's fur and she continued to grin goofily while she daydreamed of the possibility. She was startled when the terrier woofed and sniffed and licked her hand before continuing up her arm.

"Ah!" Mizuno-sensei's gasp was an awkward sound as she realized what Jack had done. Makoto raised an eyebrow in a silent question and the vet was left to explain.

"He, er, likes the salt on your skin," Mizuno-sensei said with a red face. Her blue eyes shifted to Jack and the brunette realized that the woman couldn't look at her for some reason. Maybe there was more to the explanation of Jack liking the salt but Mako suddenly felt too shy to ask.

Now it was Makoto's turn to be self conscious as she drew back from Jack's enthusiastic licking, "Ha, oh right, I was doing a lot of sweating before. Do you mind if use your bathroom?"

"Go right ahead, it's the second door on your left. I'll be in the kitchen which is all the way down the hallway towards the back of the house."

"Thank you," Makoto said before making her way to bathroom. The vet still couldn't seem to look at her and she wondered if she had done something or said something while she hadn't been paying attention to make the woman avoid her gaze.

Closing the door behind her she fell back against it, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. The vet's proximity had been unnerving at times and she had wondered if the woman could hear her loud heartbeats. Turning on the faucet she washed her face vigorously, as if to wash away the red of her cheeks.

-x-x-x-

With the tall woman out of sight Ami ducked into the kitchen and covered her hot face in her hands. How long was she going to keep up this facade? Sooner or later it the veneer would crack and Kino-san was going to see she was a nervous wreck who was just pretending to be confident all along. Although Kino-san blushed sometimes she still seemed quite composed, unlike Ami. But the vet had figured as long as they were in public she could retain a sense of poise with the woman.

But now they were alone. Alone. In the same space. Out of the public's eye.

The dying blush from earlier renewed itself with vigor and her cheeks became hot again. Jack who had followed her into the kitchen after pacing in front of the bathroom door for a moment, questioningly whined up at her.

_Oh, Kami! _

The memory of Kino-san standing in the doorway, toned calves and arms exposed came back to her. When Jack licked the woman's arm, Ami had suddenly found herself incredibly jealous of her own dog. Never had she felt so attracted to someone. Sure, there had been that brief fling with Meioh-sensei while she was in university but they had both understood it was something to satisfy the physical appetite. When Ami graduated they remained friends though neither had felt inclined to revisit their physical relationship. Her attraction to Setsuna-san had been on an academic level compared to the primal feeling she felt every time she saw Kino-san. But accompanied with the baser urges came the feeling that there was the possibility of much more between herself and the brunette. She already trusted Kino-san even though she still had much to learn about the woman.

However, she still needed to remain cool in front of the tall woman instead of acting like she was having her first crush. Which she was ashamed to admit from time to time was the truth. The brunette had caught her eye the first day at the clinic and for the first time Ami found herself really looking forward to the minute she shared in the mornings with the woman. Jack barked and the faraway sound of running water came to her. She needed to start preparing, she realized; if it wasn't for Jack, Kino-san might have found her here amidst her internal monologue.

Quickly she removed the ingredients and prepped the stove top. The door opened and she could hear the quiet footsteps of the woman coming down the hall. A small smile came to her lips when she realized she liked the idea of someone else home with her, especially if the someone else was Kino-san.

-x-x-x-

"Why Jack?" Makoto asked as she speared a piece of cantaloupe and brought it to her lips. Mizuno-sensei understood the question and immediately an embarrassed look appeared and color came to her cheeks. It was adorable, Mako thought to herself.

Clearing her throat the vet asked, "Have you heard of the American television show, Three's Company?"

Mako nodded. Growing up she had seen a few episodes but it was already an old show when she was a child and it had not interested her much. Being outdoors with the neighbor kids had been much more appealing to her. For a moment she imagined the opposite of the vet, a small blue haired girl watching the characters on screen raptly while other kids played outside. But she realized where the woman was going with the question. "You named your dog after the character Jack Tripper?" She tried not to let her amusement shine through too much in her voice. Though given the vet's reaction of a deeper blush she had not quite succeeded.

"Well, I was going to call him Tripper, but then that just made him seem clumsy and I couldn't do that to him."

Jack's tail wagged as he stood next to Makoto's chair, awaiting whatever scraps might come his way. Mako felt sorry for him but shook her head. "Sorry, your mommy told me not to feed you." A whine emerged from his throat and he turned away once he realized begging was moot. He settled down on the tile near Makoto's feet instead, his head resting atop his paws.

Turning her attention back to the vet, Makoto laughed, "Yeah, I couldn't see him with such a name."

-x-x-x-

It had been an incredibly enjoyable breakfast, Ami thought. She only hoped Kino-san felt the same, the woman had kept her laughing even after their meal was over. When Kino-san mentioned having to go with some regret in her husky voice Ami grasped the opportunity to extend their time by suggesting giving the woman a ride home by car. She felt a thrill when the brunette did not protest too much. Before turning her keys over to Ami, Meioh-sensei had insisted that she was welcome to the use of everything including the car. Ami did not always like to drive but every so often, when the weather was nice she would go for a drive with an excited Jack in the passenger seat.

His ears perked up and he was on alert the moment she picked up the car keys after washing the dishes and Ami smiled, "I was going to have Jack watch the house but I guess he wants to come along." Kino-san grinned when he ran to the door excitedly, his paws clicking on the floor. Halfway down the hall he stopped, turned to the brunette and barked at her.

When Ami found the woman's warm green eyes on her she explained, "He's telling you to hurry before I change my mind."

"Will you?" Kino-san asked teasingly.

"I might," Ami found herself answering,"I can leave you here to watch the house while Jack and I go for a drive."

"If you bring me back a change of clothes, I might not mind so much." Kino-san flirted back. Ami felt a crooked smile on her lips as her heart palpitated at the thought of the woman greeting her at the door.

"Though the drive wouldn't be as much fun," Ami admitted.

"Maybe." The brunette gave a quick smile before exiting the house with a happy Jack.

Off they went, the conversation flowing freely. Every so often Jack participated from the back seat with a bark, woof or whine. Ami spent every minute she didn't have to concentrate on the road by peeking at the woman out of the corner of her eye. Though she still kept up her side of the conversation Ami realized Kino-san appeared very tired. Soon the conversation began to flag and she was content to simply drive. The woman had given her directions at the beginning of their ride so Ami already knew where she was going. At a red light five minutes away from Kino-san's apartment Ami glanced over and found the woman asleep.

She recalled Kino-san had not quite seemed herself when Ami had called out to her earlier outside of the gym. She felt a pang in her chest and wondered if there was anything she could do to help.

_She still doesn't know you that well, don't expect her to open up right away._

The light changed and she took off again, soon enough finding herself in front of the building where the tall woman lived. Putting the car in park she turned her head and watched the brunette sleep peacefully. Kino-san's brow creased momentarily and before Ami could stop herself she reached out and smoothed her hand over the woman's forehead. Her skin was hot but not unpleasantly so and Ami loathed to remove her hand from the soft skin. Her fingers brushed through silky mahogany bangs, and she drew closer to the woman.

Long lashes rested against high cheekbones in a dark crescent and Ami felt the urge to place featherlight kisses on each lid. Her blue gaze followed the straight nose down to slightly opened well-formed pink lips. Desire overtook her with a strength that left her breathless. She wanted really, really wanted this woman. So much that it was beginning to be painful.

Her eyes had not left Kino-san's lips since she had laid eyes on them, and she licked her own which suddenly felt dry. _A taste, just a taste. _Her eyelids drifted closed, she was close enough to feel the brunette's breath on her own lips.

Jack whined at that instant. Ami caught herself, her eyes flying open as she drew back quickly. What was she about to do? Kiss a sleeping woman?

Jack whined again and Kino-san stirred before her eyes opened. She stared up blankly through the windshield then her eyes were open wide, apologies spewing from her lips. If Ami hadn't been trying to hide her own near-misconduct she might have found it funny.

"It's alright, Kino-san, I understand you were tired," Ami assured the woman, feeling prickled by guilt.

"I'm sorry," An apology came again, emerald eyes transmitting her remorse.

"It really is okay," Ami smiled broadly, hoping to convey she was not upset at all. And she wasn't.

"I promise I won't fall asleep next time!" Kino-san said quickly.

Ami pounced on her words, her smile growing even wider. "Next time?"

"Well-uh, if you do want a next time, that is." The tall woman's smile was sheepish.

"Of course I do," Ami said, a warm feeling in her chest as she continued to smile at Kino-san.

* * *

_Reviews are most welcome!_


End file.
